


scream, my queen

by baeksoolatte



Series: the royals [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Royalty AU, Voyeurism, girlxgirl sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>queen-to-be seungwan isn't as prim and proper as people see her to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scream, my queen

**Author's Note:**

> **►title:** scream, my queen  
>  **►pairings:** seulgi/wendy  
>  **►rating:** nc-17  
>  **►word count:** 1~2k  
>  **►warnings:** girlxgirl smut, masturbation, voyeurism, fingering, oral sex  
>  **►summary:** queen-to-be seungwan isn't as prim and proper as people see her to be.  
>  **►author's notes:** all errors are mine. first time to attempt girl on girl action. this is porn-vomit.

Seulgi's pace fastens when she is directly ordered by the queen to get the princess spotless for the pre-engagement lunch. It is ten in the morning and lunch starts in one and a half hour sharp. As Seulgi strides pass the halls of the palace, taking left and right turns navigating her way to the princess' room. Another servant girl, Sooyoung is at her tail, carrying a stack of fresh towels and bottles of lavender-scented oils and potpourri.

Seulgi halts when she reaches the great door to the princess' room and Sooyoung stumbles behind her. She orders the new servant girl to leave the towels and other bathing needs at the rack by the side of the room's door. After setting the items down, Sooyoung excuses herself.

The door is slightly open. Seulgi takes the liberty to peek inside the heiress' room, checking if she is already awake. Her eyes widen at the sight of an already awake princess, naked and the nightgown discarded at the edge of the bed.

Princess Seungwan's legs are spread out wide and her slender fingers glisten with some substance as she inserts three of them inside her wet shaven pussy. The fingers go in and out in sync with her erratic breathing. Her breasts heave up and down as soft mewls pass her lips. Eyes closed and head thrown aback, Seungwan's fingers increase in pace. There is a shudder inside her as her legs tremble even further.

Her free hand leaves the crumpled sheets and find its way on one of her breasts. She twists a nipple and pinches it. Another moan elicits from her mouth. "Ungh. Oh..."

"Faster!" Seungwan groans and her fingers do magic. Masturbation wears out her fingers but she doesn't waver from giving herself a well-deserved pleasure.

"Seulgi~ Deeper, please!"

Seulgi jolts owhen she hears her name come out of the princess' lips. Her panties are soaked just by the sight of the royal jerking on her own but knowing that she caused Seungwan's arousal drenched her underwear further. She is tempted to slip her hands inside her skirt and touch herself. But, knowing she can't, Seulgi jams her legs shut.

Seungwan pauses for awhile, fingers still buried inside her and she feels her walls clamp onto it.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Oh god! Oh god! Seulgi~" she almost screams but minds that her room is not soundproof.

Seungwan reaches out for her other breast, the one unnoticed for the past moments. She takes out her fingers and sucks on them. Her tongue swirls and she licks the liquid dripping from her fingers, covering ever centimeter. Her legs fall onto the bed and she lies down for a short while before wiping off the sweat trickling from her forehead. She stands up and dons her nightgown.

Seulgi takes it as a queue to knock. She does it three times.

"Princess. It's time for your bath."

Seungwan lets Seulgi in her room. Seulgi is amazed at how the princess is able to shift from sexually aroused to almost stoic in a short span of time. She follows after Seungwan as they head to the bathroom, where a bath has been drawn.

Seulgi does the drill and helps the other girl remove her nightgown. The clothing falls on the floor and Seungwan steps out. Seulgi hurriedly picks up the gown and place it in the basket. Seulgi smells a hint of musk in the nightgown. Even if Seungwan was naked, there were still traces of cum in the princess' nightwear.

Seulgi's hormones rage once more. She tries her hardest to control them because the nightgown is the least of her concerns. Seungwan is naked and inside the tub, water covering every inch of skin.

Seulgi starts with Seungwan's hair and once done, she ties it up in a bun and focuses on washing the princess' body. Seungwan stands up, her nudity facing Seulgi up close. Seulgi stares for a split moment and snaps back when she hears Seungwan's voice.

"Have you forgotten how to wash my body?" Seungwan asks and Seulgi gulps before apologizing. Seungwan reaches for Seulgi's hand which holds the washcloth and guides it to her shoulder blades, sliding through her collarbones before landing on her right breast.

Seulgi wipes the cloth lightly. Seungwan exhales softly, goosebumps erupting from her skin. When Seulgi moves onto the left breast, she notices how perky Seungwan's right nipple has become. Seulgi finishes the upper body with an internal struggle to push Seungwan inside the tub and fuck her senseless. Seulgi knows her limits as a palace servant and she is thankful that her sanity is still intact.

Seulgi parts Seungwan's legs to which the latter obliges to and slips the wet washcloth between. The washcloth is light and thin and Seulgi could feel Seungwan's vagina against her palm. The moistness seeps through the fabric and touches Seulgi's fingertips. Seulgi looks up to check on Seungwan who inhales and exhales slowly, as if collecting composure and balance.

"It's not yet clean. You're not doing your job well, Seulgi." Seungwan says when Seulgi's hand leave her sex. Seungwan snatches the cloth from Seulgi and sets it on the lips of her vagina. With two fingers, she swipes on the parted lips. She draws another breath and grabs Seulgi's hand. Without the cloth, Seulgi feels the stickiness of Seungwan's pussy on the pads of her fingers. Seungwan applies more pressure on Seulgi's fingers as the former teaches them how to clean a woman's private organ well.

Seulgi manages to get out of the bathroom alive but now, she's only partly sane. She trails behind Seungwan who heads to her messy bed. The princess orders Seulgi to get the robe and fix the bed before she helps Seungwan slip into her clothes.

Seulgi slides the robe through Seungwan's arms and it hangs perfectly on the latter's stark naked body, slightly covering her breasts and revealing her hairless sex. Seulgi reaches for a lace to tie around Seungwan's waist. Her head is by the side of Seungwan's waist and when she has the lace in hand, she makes a loose knot in front, sitting by Seungwan's tummy. Seulgi gives Seungwan the freedom to tie the knot into a bow but instead Seungwan unties the lace and throws it on the floor.

"I'm not yet clean, Seulgi." Seungwan's voice is clear as she parts her legs and insert a hand in between. She shows Seulgi sticky fingers.

"Do you see this? This is not being clean." Seungwan raises her fingers in front of Seulgi's face, inches away from the servant's lips.

Seulgi's mind shuts down and she opens her mouth and takes Seungwan's fingers inside.

"All clean," is what she replies when she takes the princess' fingers out of her mouth. She pushes Seungwan and Seungwan's back lands on the bed.

Seulgi takes the initiative to spread Seungwan's legs. She doesn't ask for any permission when pushes three fingers inside Seungwan's cunt. Seungwan winces in pain. Her walls are dry but it doesn't take long before her body self-lubricates, clamping onto Seulgi's fingers. Seulgi thrusts faster and harder when she hears Seungwan moan.

"Ah~ Ah~ Seulgi, please! I need it faster!"

Seulgi has always been loyal and obedient to her queen. Her lips catch Seungwan's swollen clit and suck on it as her fingers do their job. The bed creeks and Seungwan clutches onto the sheets as she screams Seulgi's name.

"Fuck me more!!!"

There's a splash of sensation inside Seungwan when she cums for the first and second times in Seulgi's hands. Seulgi withdraws and digs into her wet cramping fingers, tasting Seungwan's cum inside her mouth. Seungwan hears a pop when Seulgi takes out the digits from her lips.

Seulgi ghostly removes the cloth covering Seungwan's breasts. She admires the view and latches onto one as she kneads the other with her clean hand. Her tongue swirls onto a nipple before her mouth catches a big part of Seungwan's tits. Seungwan could feel Seulgi's teeth nibble on her skin. All the princess could do is ask for more. Seulgi repeats the same to the other breast.

Seungwan's hands roam around Seulgi's body, trying to find ways to remove Seulgi's clothes off. Seulgi realizes this and swats Seungwan's hands away. Seulgi goes down on Seungwan, giving attention to the princess' still leaking pussy.

Seulgi leans in and rolls her tongue, the tip grazing Seungwan's clit. There is a vibration within Seungwan. She spreads her legs far apart and Seulgi responds to her invitation. 

Seulgi's hands lay on Seungwan's legs, keeping them still as she slowly licks Seungwan's cunt. Up and down. Up and down. Seungwan feels the strip of Seulgi's saliva and she is pained by the servant's lack of action. Seulgi teases her queen further when she positions her tongue at the entrance of Seungwan's hole, the tip only a few centimeters in. It entices Seungwan and drives her to lose control. She lowers her body in the hopes that Seulgi's tongue can finally fill her need. But Seulgi's hold is stronger than expected. Seulgi's nails dig ito Seungwan's delicate skin and she pushes her tongue inside the hole. Seungwan immediately latches onto Seulgi's tongue. She grinds her hips down south to increase the friction.

Seulgi whirls her tongue around, satisfying Seungwan's ache. She darts it in and out in repetition, in rhythm causing Seungwan to groan in ecstasy.

"Seulgi, oh fuck! Fuck!" A string of curses escape Seungwan's innocent mouth. Her hands let go of the sheets and intertwine with Seulgi's hair, pulling and pushing it, wanting more out of her servant.

Seulgi tastes the slow release of Seungwan's cum. She buries her head between Seungwan's legs and eats the queen-to-be's cunt out. One of Seungwan's hand lets go of Seulgi's hair and settles on her own clit. She touches the bundle of nerves in a swiveling motion, clockwise and counterclockwise and her pleasure hits the notch.

"Fuck, Seulgi. Fuck. I'm cumm--"

Seungwan doesn't finish. Seulgi doesn't pull out and receives what Seungwan releases on her tongue. Pulling out, she makes sure that all of Seungwan's substance is not wasted. She swallows hard and goes on top of her queen. Drops of Seungwan's cum drip from the sides of Seulgi's lips. Seulgi licks them all off before looking down at Seungwan. Eyes clouded with lust, Seulgi holds one of Seungwan's wrist and leads it what lies underneath her skirt. She flattens Seungwan's palm on the base of her soaking underwear. Seungwan smirks.

"My chambers. Eight in the evening."

"Yes, princess."

Seulgi dips her head and kisses Seungwan deeply. Seungwan tastes herself and her free hand squeezes one of Seulgi's breasts.

Seulgi gets off and straightens her skirt. 

"Princess Seungwan, you need to get ready for the pre-engagement lunch."


End file.
